


John Bacchus Tribute Video (series 1-5)

by Macrina_Forest



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Gen, tribute video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macrina_Forest/pseuds/Macrina_Forest
Summary: A tribute video for John Bacchus, using clips from series 1 – 5.





	John Bacchus Tribute Video (series 1-5)

A tribute video for John Bacchus, using clips from series 1 – 5. (Maybe I'll make 'second part' sometime, using clips from series 6 - 8.)

https://youtu.be/66mISV5uWIc


End file.
